


Lights, Latkes, and Zarya

by plaguecraft



Series: Femfest 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chanukah Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Jewish Zarya, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecraft/pseuds/plaguecraft
Summary: First Prompt: AdoptionMei wants to share traditions with her new girlfriend, so sets up a surprise for her when she gets home...





	Lights, Latkes, and Zarya

Setting up the room had taken four more hours than she’d thought it would. Being short definitely had its disadvantages at times, like when putting up blue and white fairy lights. Which had also taken her far longer than she thought reasonable to procure. But it was all for a good cause. The best cause.

It was her and Zarya’s first Chanukah together. Their first any kind of winter holiday together. It had to be perfect.

Admittedly, Mei didn’t know much about it. And Zarya had said that it didn’t have to be a big deal, that it wasn’t that major a holiday as far as they go. That they could just stay in, eating latkes and having sex and that would be enough to celebrate, as far as she was concerned. And they would do that as well. But it was the end of the year! Winter, all snuggly and cosy and perfect for big celebrations like this.

And maybe Mei didn’t think it was entirely fair that everyone else got something big and beautiful and full of family and friends… But she wasn’t going to let that stop her. She’d make something else. Something just for her and Zarya, and it would be just as good, if not better. She’s been reading up on everything she could, so she could try and really capture the spirit of Chanukah properly, though she wasn’t entirely sure she had.

She had the lights, and the oil. She even had some other pretty decorations as extras, just because. With Zarya arriving soon she’d have the requisite component of resilience and defiance in the face of assimilation and oppression. There was just something missing though, and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. And time was running out, Zarya would be back soon from the extra long workout she’d bribed Fareeha into luring her out on. Not that it took much luring. Mei loved her dearly, but she could not back down from a challenge. And it meant she could be played like a cheap fiddle when needed.

Putting her hands on her hips, she turned around slowly, observing the room. Lights, oil, Zarya, lights, oil, Zarya… What was she missing? Maybe she should’ve researched everything deeper, further. But she’d only had a month or so to prepare since Zarya’s off-hand remark about the upcoming eight-day marathon of sex and latkes. Which, the simplicity of it, was starting to look more and more attractive as she continued to be taunted by whatever it was that she was missing.

Frustrated, she rubbed a hand over her face. It was going to have to stay missing. She didn’t have time to fix it. She’d tried to make something good, something for the both of them to share – and hopefully Zarya would like it. As far as she was concerned, Zarya was her light – a good thing found in a bad time, lasting longer than she was scared to think or talk about. And she needed that. Especially right now, she needed the family she had found for herself in her.

The door opened and Zarya blew in, dropping her gym bag by the shoe rack and toeing off her sneakers. Oblivious. And dripping sweat everywhere. Mei stifled a laugh at the sight of her sweaty, out of breath girlfriend – quietly she thought she didn’t need to get any oil after all, just send Zarya out with Fareeha for the afternoon. Which made her nearly choke on suppressed laughter. Confused by the strange noises being made, Zarya finally looked up at her, red faced and short hair sticking up every which way. And finally saw what had happened while she was out taking part in the obvious ploy.

“Mei, you didn’t have to…” She said softly, taking a step forward, head back to take in the whole room as Mei had done it up with all the soft blue and white fairy lights twinkling off her own small frosty adornments.

“I know, but I wanted… something. A tradition.” She looked up, and shrugged, smiling. “For us. Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful.” Zarya said, smiling softly down at her before sweeping her up in a tight embrace. Mei giggled and squirmed ineffectually as she got sweat on her. “You are something else.”

“What does that even mean?” She squirmed some more, getting an arm free to bat her nose gently. “Also, you are gross and sweaty and need a shower, and covered me in it too.”

“All part of my evil plan. We can take a shower together now, but first, did you get the latkes?”

“Of course! I got sour cream and apple sauce too because I didn’t know which you liked, and I got hot sauce because – “She was cut off as Zarya dipped her into a kiss, and with that – and a lot of clattering and giggling – they headed toward the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this has it's publication backdated to when it was first published on tumblr, where you can hit me up as @plaguecraft as well


End file.
